


Screams

by AvatarNataku



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarNataku/pseuds/AvatarNataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl could have saved others during the attack of the herd on the Greene family farm, but she was all he cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Caryl drabble.

Daryl heard her screams, they hit him like a damn kick to the gut. He was on his bike avoiding a walker after walker, streaming in an overwhelming horde, but he still only hears her screams rattle his mind. They had her cornered, and even though he knew he was racing towards her full speed, it felt like he was riding on pitch, making his trek eternal. Adrenaline coursed through him, saturating his boiling blood and all he could think was about saving her, keeping her from harm. 

"Carol!" He yelled, and the sight of him made her bristle as she prepared to run to him. 

As soon as she was safely mounted on his bike, he sped away with her, gravely aware of the horrid situation yet sending up a prayer of thanks to whichever deity was listening for her safety.  
She was safe for now, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
